UnexpectEd
by Yaoi-OtakuGirl
Summary: : So I have no summary for this one. just know it is a Keveddy Fanfic. Also, it may not be a good one lol, Thiugh I hope someone will enjoy it. Also, there are some triggers in this new fanfic of mine. So do read with caution as it does contain some mature content as well as some touchy subjects I guess. Thank you


"Fuck!" Eddy slammed both hands against his bedroom desk, slidding them from one end to the other, knocking everything off the wooden surface. Pencils, pens, papers and even books flew everywhere with the force that had been used to knock them off the desk. "UGH-!" Eddy retracted himself from the desk, holding both hands close to his chest, pained from his sudden outburst. Tears welling up from his own frustrations. His attention turning to the mirror against his wall, his eyes attempting to find meaning with the reflection that was looking right back at him. Tattered clothes, bruises clearly visible and spread about his entire body, and one black eye that had already begun its swelling process. How pathetic, he thought to himself, looking away from the mirror and down at himself. He took in the sight of the female clothing he had been wearing, bringing his right hand over to his face, fingers grazing over his lips, then moving his gaze over to the smudged remains of lipstick that stained his fingertips. He felt another fit of rage rising within him. How could he have been so stupid. How could he have allowed himself to fall so low.  
"Eddy." A stern female voice broke him away from his thoughts, slightly relieving the short teen from his self loathing. Turning to face the owner of the voice, Eddy froze up, meeting a darker blue in color of eyes, looking into his own, full of disappointment and disgust for the teen's appearance.  
"M-Mom..." He struggled to stand straight under the grim-unbroken eye contact. "Uh, this- this isnt what-"  
"Quit yer crying, princess." A deep husky voice roared throught the room. The voice screamed "manly" with every word and as Eddy stumbled back from fright, his eyes darted slightly left to put a face on the male. His father. "Get yer shit together. I want ya out of here."  
"Wh-what?" The teen looked confused towards what was being said. "O-o-out?" He stuttered the word, as if that would somehow clarify his confusion.  
"Sweety. Your father and I discussed this, and we believe it would be best if you.. left." The woman whome Eddy once called mother, clarified. "I dont know where we went wrong, but..." She looked away, tossing the suit case they had prepared for Eddy's packing, onto the floor, "We will not raise a.." her cold eyes shifted slightly to the side to give Eddy a sideways glance. "We will not raise some freak." Eddy could tell she had reworded what she really meant to say, but it didnt matter because the words hurt just the same. His father soon took hold of his wife, pulling her to the side as he reached to close the bedroom door, giving his now discarded son a last look over.  
"You should have been more like your brother."

Eddy Stood completely wrecked. He had not even been given the chance to explain himself. Not even a bit of understanding. He was merely discarded like yesterday's trash. No. He was worse than trash, because trash could be recycled and at this point, Eddy wasnt even worth recycling.  
"Tsk!" He kicked the suit case, turning to the mirror from earlier and slamming a fist into its glass, shattering it completely on contact. Whats 7 years of bad luck mean when he hasn't even been blessed with all that much good luck to begin with in all his 16 years of life? He is short, fat, ugly, weak, unpopular, his personality was or still is horrid. "nng.." He held in a cry, swallowing it back as he allowed tears to fall from his face, bluring his vision. Taking a moment, he blinked a few times to clear away the relentless tears, attempting to scan his-no, it was no longer his room... Was anything even his? Sighing, the raven haired teen hugged himself. A pitiful gesture on his part to try and comfort himself before realizing that he had no where to go.

"Woee! You did that?" Kevin leaned over a blonde haired girl, looking rather interested in whatever she had on her phone.  
"Seriously dude." The girl nudged the red head in the ribs with her elbow and slide a finger across her phone's screen. "I didnt think he would actually wear it though. After all, its Eddy we are talking about. With that big ego of his, I thought for sure he would say no, with him trying to be so macho and all." She giggled, sliding her finger once more across the screen.  
"Did...Did he look good though?" The male scratched the back of his neck, appearing slightly embarrassed for asking. "I mean, ya know, in your opinion Nazz. Not that I think he looks good in a skirt or nothing..." the jock laughed nervously.  
"Y-Yeah." Nazz replied, "Kev, you should have been there. It was a once in a life time thing. He was totally into it. It was actually-" Nazz's eyes widened as her attention shifted from the other. Her words drifted into silence, her expression turning into one of horror. "EDDY!?" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, pushing the male aside and running over to the not so hidden Eddy who had been failing to hide behind the corner of a wall. "What happened?!"  
Eddy winced, backing away from the blonde girl, he hid his face, ashamed to face his friends. Especially Kevin. The jock was one person he really did not wish to meet the way he was now. He had once shown such a shameful side when they all met his older brother, and that was as far as Eddy wanted to get with vulnerability exposure.  
"N-Nothing happened. I uh.. I got into a fight. Thats all, ahahahah... you should see the other guy." He lied. Worst part about this lie was, he knew deep down that THEY knew he lied. "Hey man." Kevin walked over and Eddy refused to meet his gaze. "Why are you-" Kevin paused for a minute, he took a good look at the dark haired male. He was really beat up, no shoes, torn clothes, and for the most part of what he could tell by the akward laugh earlier, Eddy's voice sounded cracked, as if he had been crying. "Um, wanna come over?" "...Um, actually.." Eddy scratched the back of his neck, it was his turn to be embarrassed, "No, actually forget it. Im... Im going over to Double-D's." He shoved past the two and ran at full speed, ignoring all pain. "Kev?" Nazz gave the other a concerned look, but it soon turned to one of regret as Kevin glanced down at her coldly. "k-Kev?" She repeated the name, hoping to get some kind of response in words. By the look in the jock's eyes, it appeared as if he somehow blamed her for whatever may have happened with Eddy.  
"I have to go." He spoke in a shallow mono-tone, brushing her concern off. This sent a chill down her spine. She could tell that the jock was raging, blood boiling with murder on his mind. "Kevin!" She called out as he walked away from her, "Kevin! Wait! I-" -

"Good Lord! Eddy!?" Double D crashed against the floor, havint tripped over his own two feet, scrambling up to run over to Eddy who had been standing at his bedroom door, out of breath and just looking plain awfull. He waxed around his arms, attempting to comfort the short teen in someway without really touching him as he was afraid if he did it would cause more pain than the poor teen was already in. "What, what happened to you Eddy?"  
"I.. I uh got kicked out of my house... Cool with you if i crash with you for a while?" Eddy flashed the best smile he could, hoping that it would relieve some of the tension he created just by being there in his current condition. "O-Of course Eddy. I... I will bring the first aid kit, please, take a seat." He offered his desk chair before running out of the room to retrieve the first aid from the closest bathroom. Eddy sighed in relief, taking a seat and allowing his aching body to finally collaspe in on itself. He hadnt realized just how much pain he truly was in until he finally relaxed his muscles and took in a deep breath. Everything hurt, it hurt so bad that breathing was starting to feel like a chore. Closing his eyes, he leaned a bit more against the back of the chair and thought back to the incident from earlier. Then the images of the bullies that had caused his current state slowly creeped up on him, like nightmares. Their disgusted faces as they realized Eddy was a male, haunted him. Sweat began to beat down his face, though he suddenly felt a cold cloth pressed against his skin, causing him to jolt awake. He looked around frantically until his eyes settled on a light blue set. Double D's eyes scanned the other, his expression full of worry.  
"Eddy?" He leaned over slightly, picking up the wet cloth that had slid off Eddy's forehead the moment the teen had sat up from his laying position. "You have a slight fever Eddy. Lay back down."  
"Back down?" Eddy questioned, looking down, realizing that he had been put to bed. But when? He had not realized he had fallen asleep, nor when he had been moved. Also, since when was Edd so strong to have moved him from a chair to a bed? "Uh..."  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Edd attempted to pry just a bit, to see if Eddy would even bother to talk about what had happened, but he didnt really expect an answer. He knew how Eddy felt about appearing weak.  
"I messed up Double D." Eddy lowered his gaze to the sheets of the bed that were tucked at his sides. "I... I tried to be pretty and I got beat up. On top of that, my folks found out and kicked me out of the house." He lowered his voice, hugging his knees to his chest, resting the side of his face against them. He looked the other in the eyes and smiled weakly. "Im not normal Edd. I'm a freak."  
"Eddy?" Double D wanted to hug his friend, but held himself back. He wasnt sure what to do with the information he was just given, especially since he didnt expect Eddy to really open up.

After a short absence, Eddy had decided to return to school. His injuries were not 100% done healing, but at least he didnt have a swollen black eye anymore.. Besides, he couldnt continue to allow his education to continue to be on hold, now that he didnt have a home. He needed to graduate properly to get a respected job. So, off he goes. Though with every step closer to the school, his fear would begin to take hold him him. Suffocating him to the point were he felt he could no longer grasp air in his lungs. What if those bullies were waiting for him? What if the whole school found out he was a homeless crossdresser? What IF KEVIN AND THE CUL-DE-SAC KIDS DIDNT LIKE HIM ANYMORE!? Now that he thought about it, wasnt NAZZ and KEVIN laughing at him THAT day? Nazz had pictures! Kevin saw them!  
"I.. I dont feel so good..." Eddy clutched a hand against his lower abdomen as he curled forward, holding himself as if he had a stomach ache. He felt something coming up from the pit of his stomach as he thought about his past, when Kevin had promised to keep his middle name a secret and ended up telling the whole neighborhood. He thought about the humiliation he went through and it caused him to curl up even more, almost falling to his knees as he did so. He wanted to have faith that they were past all the bullying, he really did, but as usual, Eddy was still paraniod about the way others viewed him. "Eddy?" Ed looked back at his bent over friend, rubbing a hand against the teen's back to help soothe him. "Do you have a stomach ache?"  
Eddy tried to keep himself calm. But in the end, he ended up barfing against the floor and some even managed to splatter against Ed's shoes. The other didnt move away though, he stayed by the shorter teen's side, rubbing his back, helping him ride out the storm. "S-sorry.."Eddy felt shame for having barfed in the middle of the street, and worse, having barfed on poor Ed's shoes. Though he felt greatful for the support. Looking up, just as he was about to wipe his face with his sleeve, a handercheif was offered to aid in the cleen up. Looking up, he noted Edd's concerned expression as well as the other's. "Th-Thanks.., Im fine now guys. Really." Eddy took the offered cloth and wiped his mouth with it. "I.. I got a tooth brush and some mouth wash in my backpack. I'll just brush my teeth when i get to school. No biggie."  
"If you are not feeling well Eddy, perhaps it would be best for you to just head back to my house. You dont have to force yourself to come today. You can just try again tomorrow."  
"NO! Really, Im fine. I promise." Eddy schrieked out his response, though he had meant it to come out reassuring. Obviously, he failed.  
"If you say so." Edd offered a smile and turned away, continuing the walk to school.  
"Oh, I heard Kevin comes back today too." Ed exlaimed, running behind double d with his barfed shoes still left uncleaned.  
"What?" Eddy ran to catch up, slightly shocked about only just now hearing about Kevin not being in school. "What do you mean he comes back today? Where did he go?"  
"Kevin was kicked out of school for a few days. He beat up some guys." Ed replied.  
"Now Eddward, It is not nice to gossip. We don't exactly know the reason for his absence from school. That is just a rumor that has been floating around in school."  
"But everyone said he beat up some guys from school out of nowhere." Ed huffed, "Kevin is bad. My mom says I cant hang out with bullies." Ed crossed his arms. "Oh shut up bird brain.. Kevin isn't a bad person... right?" Eddy felt a slight pain in his chest, something like guilt. Thats it.. He felt guilty that even he was unsure if Kevin was a good person anymore as his warped memories were convincing him that Kevin had returned to his old days of mockery against him.  
"Honestly you two." Double D shook his head and opened the doors to the school, walking in and leaving the other two behind. Eddy stood at the doors for a minute, watching them close after Ed quickly ran behind Edd. He hesitated to take another step. He was about to start overthinking until he felt a weight against his back.  
"Move it dorky." A chill ran through Eddy's spine as he jumped and pushed his back against the door to look at his attacker... Well at the person who had suprised him actually. "Hey man. Why so jumpy? Its only me." Kevin peered down at the scared lil lamb, slightly hurt from the reaction. "K-Kevin!?" Eddy practically shrank into himself, "I.. I hear you been absent too.. eheheheh..." Kevin's green eyes narrowed down on the shorter figure, a brow raising in question. "Too?" He questioned the meaning behind the word, then brushed it off. "Uh, Yeah. No biggie. I've also been benched from club activities for another week. So, on the bright side, I got a mini vacation." Kevin placed a hand around Eddy's waist, bringing the teen closer to him as he opened the door to the school, "You gunna stand out here obstructing the front entrance all day dweeb, or we going to get to class any time now?"  
"Ah.. Sorry." Eddy felt his cheeks take color at the gesture from Kevin, moving to a side as the other walked past him after releasing his side. Eddy lowered his head, grasping tightly at his back back straps, finally walking in.


End file.
